


A Little Rebel

by FandomDarling



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was some weird dream inspired fic and in no way reflects the way I actually feel about Kylo Ren. But for plot's sake, he's a douchebag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I awoke feeling dazed, strapped to a cold, metal chair. The metal cuffs bit into my wrists as I struggled. I looked up as the door swished open and in walked one Kylo Ren. I stopped struggling and lifted my chin defiantly. He circled me as I felt a chill course down my spine. He ran a finger under my chin and yanked it away. He grabbed my chin roughly, squeezing it hard as he brought me face to face with him.

“Where is the map that leads to Luke Skywalker?” He breathed through his black mask.

“I will never tell you.” I growled, through gritted teeth. He released my chin with an angrily shove. Stepping back and taking off his mask.

“You are just as stubborn as you are beautiful, rebel.” He murmured, stepping behind me. I lifted my chin and straightened my back with pride.

“You are just as noble as your pilot too.” With his words I felt my blood run cold.

“What have you done with Poe?!” I shouted, struggling.

“Don’t worry your head pretty one. He is being held in a nearby room and he won’t give me any information. I thought you might be more reasonable.” He said, smirking at me.

“I won’t tell you anything.” I spat, harshly.

            “Fine, then I will have to use different methods. Just remember, your husband can hear you scream. Maybe you will be more persuasive that I am.” He said, lifting his hand. I felt pinned to the chair, my brain was on fire as he combed through my thoughts and my memories. I tried to push him out of my head, but he only pushed back causing me to scream at the top of my lungs. I crumpled back, breathing heavily against the chair.

“I see that you and your husband are trying to conceive. I can tell you are a bit disappointed that it is taking so long. I guess there is something your Poe can’t do.” He said with a smirk that made my stomach churn.

“Don’t speak his name.” I growled, spitting in his face. This earned me a sharp smack across the cheek, causing my head to snap back into the chair. I groaned in pain as I tasted blood from a split lip.

            “I will teach a lesson for your insolence.” He growled, reaching for his belt. I felt my blood run cold as he shoved his trousers down.

“What are you doing? Stop. STOP!” I shouted, before he forced himself on me, clamping a gloved hand over my mouth. I couldn’t move as he took complete control of my mind and body.

“I’m giving you what you want. What your husband can’t.” He muttered, hotly. I screwed my eyes shut as he panted in my ear. I felt hot tears on my cheek as I whimpered into the hand, metal chair biting into the soft skin of my back. I thought of Poe in this moment and begged the universe that everything would be okay. He groaned into my neck as he finished. He straightened himself and before he left he turned to me, with cold smile and murmured,

“How will your pilot ever love you now?” With those words he put on his mask.

I turned away from the door, as hot tears streamed from my eyes. I felt ashamed and alone. I couldn’t believe that I had let this happened.

~3 months later~

“Congratulations, Mrs. Dameron.” One of the nurses said smiling at me sweetly.

            “For what?” I asked, dreading the answer.

“You’re pregnant.” She murmured, gently. I felt tears sting my eyes.

            “I give you a few minutes to process the news. But before you go I’d like to run a few more tests to make sure everything is correct.” She murmured, giving me another warm smile. I grabbed her arm as she turned to leave.

“Please don’t say anything to Poe. He doesn’t know yet and I’d like to tell him myself.” I murmured, feeling the lump growing in my throat. I heard the swoosh of the doors opening and closing. Once I was sure that I was alone, let my head fall back against the sterile metal table, not so unlike the one this baby was conceived on. I pressed my heels of my palms into my eyes, fighting the tears while I took a few deep breaths through my nose. _What was I going to do?_ I asked myself as the door opened once more. I looked up seeing General Leia, I sat up quickly, saluting her.

“At ease, Mrs. Dameron.” She said with a soft smile. I returned with an uneasy smile.

“How can I help you, General?” I asked, swinging my legs.

“I heard that we are going to welcome a little rebel to the resistance.” She said, touching my arm.

“Damn that nurse.” I hissed under my breath, resting my head in my hands.

“I’m sensing that you’re not as happy as you should be.” She whispered sitting next to me on the table.

“It’s not Poe’s.” I whispered, feeling sick to my stomach.

“Then whose is it?” She asked, looking at me. I felt the tears just flow from my eyes, burning my cheeks.

“It’s-It’s Kylo Ren’s.” I spat, feeling bile rise in my throat. She gasped, covering her mouth.

“When Poe and I were taken captive. He came to interrogate me and I-I provoked him. He searched my mind and he saw that Poe and I were trying to have a baby. He saw how I felt, that I was disappointed that it was taking as long as it was. Then he-he told me that he was going to do what my husband couldn’t and he—“ I choked on the words as I cried, into my hands.

            “It’s all right, (name).” She whispered, placing a hand on my back.

“No, no it’s not! I’ve got a husband who loves me and I’m here, carrying that bastard’s child. What will people think of me?” I murmured, looking up at her with a tear stained face. She said nothing just rubbed my back.

            “Have you considered that there is a small chance that this is Poe’s child?” She asked, gently.

“It’s not. I can feel the evil growing inside of me.” I said, as a few more tears fell down my cheeks.

            “Have you talked to Poe?” She asked, looking at me. I shook my head, looking at me hands.

            “Talk to him.” She said, patting me on the back before sliding off the table and leaving to swim in my guilt. As she left, Poe came running in with a smile on his face.

            “WE’RE HAVING A BABY!” He shouted, cupping my cheeks and kissing me. I pulled away from his kiss. He frowned, gently turning my face so I had to look at him. I looked at my hands.

            “You’ve been crying.” He murmured, big thumb stroking along my cheek. I bit my lip and looked up at him.

“I love you. You know that right?” I asked brows furrowed as I searched his beautiful face. He nodded, big brown eyes looking at me.

“Something is bothering you. Tell me, dear one, what is it?” He asked taking my hands in his.

“This isn’t your baby.” I whispered, feeling tears forming in my eyes. When he heard the words he lurched back like he’d been burned.

            “What? Are you telling me that cheated on me?” He asked, angrily. I watched his face turn red as he looked at me with disgust.

            “Why?” He asked, stepping closer to me. “Why would you do this? I know it was taking a long time but- How could you?” He spat.

“You know I would never cheat on you.” I whispered, standing up and grabbing his hands. I kissed his knuckles gently.

            “Then how?” He asked, gently pulling his hands from mine. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath through my nose.

“When we were being interrogated on the Starkiller Base. Kylo used the force to search for information and he saw that we were trying to conceive and that we hadn’t and that I was disappointed that it hadn’t happened yet. I provoked him and he-he-he—“ I couldn’t finish just breaking down into.

            “He violated you?” Poe offered with a growl, I nodded looking up at him through tear-filled eyes. He said nothing, gathering me into his arms and held me close.

            “I’m going to kill him.” He muttered, into my hair. With those words I clutched his collar of his jacket.

“Promise me, you won’t do anything reckless.” I half-ordered, half-begged. His face softened as he smiled at me.

            “Alright, I promise.” He said, kissing me just as the nurse came back in the room. She gasped and we pulled apart.

“I’m sorry.” She murmured, bowing out of the room. I looked at Poe as we burst into laughter.

            “I’m sorry too.” He murmured, brushing a piece of hair from my face.

“I’m sorry too, for not telling you sooner. I just couldn’t bear the thought that I was carrying something that represents what we’ve been fighting for so long.” I whispered, snuggling into his chest.

            “It’s ok. Just think with us, this kid has a shot of turning out just fine. The kid has one hell of a mom already.” He said, with a smirk. This time a knock was heard at the door and I called out that it was safe for her to come in. She smiled as Poe lifted me up onto the table and held my hand.

            “Ready to finish the tests?” She asked, I looked at Poe and then back to her and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

As the pregnancy progressed Poe became more and more insistent that I no longer be his co-pilot.

“Poe, I’m fine to fly.” I insisted.

            “You’re 5 months pregnant!” He shouted back.

“I’m the best damn co-pilot in the resistance.” I replied, hands on my hips.

            “You can train somebody else.” He said, gently stepping towards me.

“I don’t trust anyone else with you.” I murmured, frowning.

            “I know. But I feel like its best if we find someone else to take your place.” He said, taking my hands.

“Fine, but I’m picking someone fat and ugly.” I muttered, with a pout. He smirked, wrapping his arms around me.

            “When will you start training them?” He asked, kissing my neck. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

“You seem awful eager to get rid of me.” I teased, leaning back into him and gazing up at his fighter.

            “But I’m just thinking of our little rebel.” He murmured, into my neck splaying his big palms on my stomach.

“You’re such a sap. Are you all done for the night?” I asked, with a yawn. He smiled, dropping a kiss on my cheek before scooping me up and carrying me towards our room.

            “Come along BB-8.” He called, as the little droid beeped and rolled after us.

It was amazing how well Poe was coping with this pregnancy. I mean for Christ’s sake, I’m married to the best pilot in the resistance, yet I’m carrying the child of wanna-be Sith Lord. He took it in stride, held me through the nightmares that were brought on by my PTSD. I never quite remembered what they were about but the one thing I always remembered was the distinct feeling that I was being watched.

            Tonight was no different, except for, little did I know when I woke up, I would remember. Everything was black, I could hear the murmur of static, like an out of tune radio. I followed the sound as it grew louder, I knew I growing close. When I reached the sound, I heard the menacing voice, saw the coal black eyes of the man who did this to me. He smirked at me like he had in room and gave me a message. I sat up straight breathing hard, salty tears brined my face, as I fought to catch my breath. I felt Poe stir beside me and sit up.

            “Another nightmare?” He asked, placing a gently hand on my back. I nodded, covering my mouth as I cried. After a few moments, I spoke.

“This was different.” I whispered, biting my nail.

            “How?” Poe asked, sitting to face me. I looked him in the eyes and saw fear that was never there in battle.

“He said he’s coming for his heir.” I murmured, curling a protective arm around my stomach.

            “He’ll have to get through the resistance first. Then me.” He murmured, pulling me close.

“I’m scared, Poe.” I whispered, clutching at his shirt. He stroked my hair and dropped a small kiss on my head.

            “Everything will be alright, dear one. Now rest.” He purred, continuing to stroke my hair as I drifted back into a fitful sleep.

The next day Poe and I found General Leia and informed her of what had happened.

            “Well then we’ll be prepared.” She responded folding her hands neatly on her desk.

            “I’m just curious as to how he managed to do something like that.” Poe murmured, rubbing my shoulders comfortingly.

            “Most likely he established a psychic link with (name) during her time of captivity, allowing him to send her these messages when her subconscious is at its weakest.” She replied, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Is there any way to stop it?” I asked, desperate to stop the nightmares that we growing steadily worse.

            “There might be some sort of sleeping serum that will put you in a deeper sleep but you would have to get a medic to sign off on that.” She offered.

            “I don’t like the idea of you being drugged, for the baby’s sake.” Poe whispered.

“Well it’s not good for the baby if I’m not getting any sleep either.” I countered, Leia gave me a small smile before standing.

            “If you too, don’t mind, I have a briefing to do.” She murmured, with a smirk. I flushed as Poe apologized with one of his million dollar smiles. She gestured for us to leave and we did so with a bow.

Recent events on the base had brought us two new members for the resistance as well as some old ones. Han Solo and Chewbacca, had returned bringing along a young girl and a reformed Stormtrooper. Whom I had learned was the one that saved Poe from the StarKiller base. I eventually got a chance to speak with the both of them one day.

“Finn!” I called as I saw him passing in the hall, he turned and gave me a good-natured smile.

            “Yes, Can I help you?” He asked,

“My name is (name). You saved my husband, Poe, from Kylo Ren and I just wanted to thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am for that. That’s all. I just wanted to thank you. That’s all.” I murmured, squeezing his hand. He smiled, shyly.

“He’s a good man and a good friend. He looked at me and he didn’t see a Stormtrooper he saw a person and he gave me a name. I guess what I am trying to say is, (name), he saved me just as much as I saved him.” He replied, squeezing my hand back.

“Promise me you’ll look out for him when you can.” I asked, smiling at him.

            “I promise, but I’m sure he’s more than capable of taking care of himself. After all he is the best pilot in the resistance.” He joked.

“He might be the best pilot, but he’s also the cockiest. Sometimes he forgets that he bleeds.” I murmured, smiling sadly at him.

            “Hey, I promise I’ll look for him.” He said, with a reassuring grin.

“Thank you, Finn. It means a lot.” I murmured. Silence fell over us and we stood awkwardly in the hallway.

            “So, uh, when are you due?” He asked, clearing his throat.

“Uh, 2 months.” I murmured, scratching the back of my head.

            “Congratulations.” He replied, smiling as the young girl approached us.

“Hello Finn. Hello, I don’t believe we’ve met before, my name is Rey.” She said, cheerily extending a hand.

“(name). It’s nice to meet you.” I murmured, shaking her hand.

            “It’s nice to meet you as well. Finn, General Organa wants to see us all in the command center. Immediately.” She murmured, dropping her hand back to her side.

“Let’s all go.” I murmured, following them down the hall. The command center was crowded when we arrived but I still quickly found Poe and his crew and pushed my way through the people to find him.

            “What are you doing here?” He asked, kissing me quickly.

“I may be pregnant but I’m still part of this operation, Dameron.” I snapped, smiling up at him. He chuckled as General Organa began to speak.

            “We have received information that the First Order is going to use their newest weapon. We must stop them before they destroy a planet. Dameron, I need you to take your squadron and attack. We must stop this before it really begins. Finn, do you have any information that could be useful?” As I Finn answered, I was lost in thought as I looked up at Poe. He was smiling, the thrill of adrenaline already coursing through his veins. Oppositely, I could feel the terror coursing through my veins. What if I lost him? I couldn’t do this without him. His touch, shook me from my thoughts as he looked down at me.

            “I love you. You know that, right?” He asked, stroking my cheek. I felt the emotions lodge in my throat. But I nodded anyways.

            “I’ll be back. I promise.” He whispered, cupping my chin. I felt the tears brimming.

“You better, Dameron. Or I’ll kick your ass.” I murmured, swallowing the emotion. He chuckled and shook his head.

“I love you.” I muttered, clutching at him desperately. He pulled away and kissed me gently before he strutted away with the rest of the squadron. I felt my heart drop as I watched him walk away. At this moment, I also felt the baby kick excitedly in my womb. I was overcome with love in an instant, knowing that this child we be loved by me and my husband.

I went back to the infirmary and began talking excitedly with the nurse about the movement. Suddenly multiple alarms started blaring and everyone sprinted towards the command center. I waddled towards the command center and finally grabbed an officer’s arm.

“What’s going on?” I asked, icy terror in my veins.

            “The weapon is pointed to towards us and our pilots are being picked off.” He muttered, turning to leave. I tugged him back towards me.

“Poe?” I asked, fearing the worst.

            “Still airborne last I knew. I really must go.” He muttered, tugging himself away from my grip. My heart clenched as I hobbled as fast as I could to the command center. General Organa met me at the door.    

            “This is no place for you right now.” She said, grabbing my shoulder.

“I need to know if Poe is alright.” I cried, pushing against her.

            “I will keep you posted. Now I want you to go the infirmary and get some rest.” She had just gotten the words out of her mouth when an explosion erupted on screen. I screamed as I saw an X-wing fighter spiraling out of control in a whirlwind of smoke.

“Nurse Leinary, please get her out of her!” General Organa called as I crumpled to the floor. The nurse helped me from the floor and to the infirmary. She laid me on the table and I cried out again.

            “What’s wrong?” she asked, rushing to my side.

“The baby, something is wrong?” I whimpered, pressing the heels of my palms into my eyes.

            “Let me check your vitals. You could have gone into stress induced labor.” She murmured, checking the screen. I screamed in pain once again.

“Let’s not and say we did.” I groaned as the contraction subsided.

            “I’m going to put you on a painkiller and we’ll get you settled in for birthing.” She said, smiling.

“No, no, no, no. Poe promised he’d be here.” I panic flooded over me.

            “There’s no option. This baby is coming now.” She said, calming sticking a needle into my hand.

“But Poe…” I murmured, feeling the drugs seeping into my system.

            “Will be back after his job is done. now your job is to bring this baby into the universe safely.” She said, patting my arm gently. I nodded and took a deep breath as I rested my head against the table. I wished with all my heart that he would return safely to me. As I felt another contraction hit I focused on the task ahead. Hours passed as I battled to bring my child into the world. I was ready to give up, when I heard a commotion outside of the door. Cheers of victory echoing through the base. I looked up to the doors when I heard the swish of them opening. General Organa entered smiling widely.

            “(Name), we are triumphant! Poe is returning.” She said, smiling at me. I felt myself smiling weakly. Poe was coming home. I felt tears well in my eyes.

            “(Name), it’s almost time for you to push again. Are you ready?” Nurse Leinary asked, smiling down on me.

“No, I’m waiting for Poe.” I muttered, resting against the table.

            “You can’t do that.” She said, hysterically.

“I can and I will.” I snapped, through gritted teeth as another contraction seared in my abdomen. And there I lay as contractions continued to wash over me in painful waves. I groaned in pain as doors swished open again, I looked up; vision blurred and saw Poe still in his flight suit. I felt myself smile as I murmured,

“Poe. You’re here.”

            “I promised you I’d be back. Now let’s have this baby.” He murmured, kissing my sticky forehead. I nodded and grit my teeth.

            “When the net contraction hits, push.” Nurse Leinary murmured. Poe smiled down on me and gripped my hand tightly in his.

            “You can do this, (name). I love you so much.” He whispered, kissing my knuckles. I felt another contraction hit and pushed, harder than I had before. It was a blinding pain and it finally subsided when I heard the squawking cries of our baby. I slumped against the table and breathed deeply, watching Poe. I watched Poe. He awestruck as Nurse Leinary handed him our baby.

“She’s beautiful.” I  murmured, as he sat on the edge of the table.

            “She looks like you.” He whispered, as she wrapped her tiny finger around his.

“What are we going to call her?” I asked, sitting up a bit in bed.

            “I’ve been thinking about that.” He said, kissing me.

“Oh really?” I teased, leaning into his side.

            “Yes, I was thinking about Galexia.” He murmured, looking at me.

“I like it. Galexia Dameron.” The baby stirred in his arms and seemed to smile.

            “I think she likes it.” He chuckled, smiling widely.

In the back of my head, I knew that we’d have Kylo Ren to contend with in the future. But in the moment, I was content to spend it with my husband and my baby. Our baby. That was all I needed for now.


End file.
